narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sekimu no Hyouki : Mists of Insanity
Sekimu no Hyouki: Mists of Insanity The weapon has two forms. The weapon can take the form of a dagger with a purple hilt and a blade that is 1 foot long. The second form of the weapon is a purple mist. The entire dagger will become mist including the sheath and hilt. Each form has different abilities. Dagger: Uses blood to create the Mindscape in reality. The blood must be fresh, meaning the user can't take someone's blood and use it later. They must be stabbed or cut with the blade. Blood only works for one day. After 24 hours the target will have to be stabbed or cut again. However stabbing or cutting the same target before the 24 hours are over will reset the time. So if the user stabs someone and then 5 hours later stabs them again then the 24 hours will restart from the second stabbing. Mindscape This ability is only usable while the weapon is in dagger form. The mindscape allows anything the user wants to happen to become a reality. The mindscape can only be seen by people whose blood has stained the dagger's blade in the last 24 hours. Anyone who has not bled on the dagger's blade will still see normal reality and will be unaffected by anything that occurs in the mindscape. Notes: #The mindscape is NOT a genjutsu. The "Release" command will have no effect. The actions that occur in the mindscape will be just as real as anything in reality. If a sword created in the mindscape stabs a target it will cause the target that was stabbed to bleed just like a real sword. #Using the mindscape can cause mental instability in the user and can lead to insanity. Use with moderation. Mist: The mist can be absorbed into the target's body through the pores on their body. Effects: #Once absorbed it causes a chemical imbalance in the body part that it entered which causes intense burning #Travels to the brain where the same burning in pain is felt #The imbalance will then cause a malfunction in thinking processes. Reactions will slow, analytical skills will decrease, and a grasp on reality will become strained. #The afflicted person will begin to see things that aren't there. If the user of the weapon applies their blood to the mist before it enters the target then they can choose what the person sees. These visions will not actually cause damage to the target aside from mental instability. It's essentially advanced genjutsu. It is unaffected by the "Release" command. The only way to make this stop is for the mist to be removed from the target. #If this continues for an extended amount of time it will likely cause insanity. Notes: #This weapon can only be used by KayentaMoenkopi or Skye Ramius. #If someone other than those two people touch the weapon it will automaitcally turn into mist and will move away from anyone that isn't Kayenta or Skye Ramius. #If Kayenta dies the weapon will turn into mist and will return to Skye Ramius. #If Skye Ramius determines that the weapon is being abused or feels it is too powerful he can 'shut down' the weapon and remove all special abilities it has thus turning it into a normal dagger. He will be the only one able to 'unlock' the weapon once it is in this state. #If anything happens to Skye Ramius all these abilities will pass over to Kite. #If Skye Ramius and Kite die the weapon will 'shut down' and will just be a normal dagger.